


Unseen

by avidbeader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidbeader/pseuds/avidbeader
Summary: Harry is vindicated, thanks to the efforts of the one person who has always stood by him.





	Unseen

Harry Potter, Head Auror, stepped out of the courtroom feeling numb. Even with Hermione’s vehement and thoroughly-documented testimony in support of his actions, he hadn’t believed that he would be acquitted until he heard the verdict handed down by Minister Shacklebolt.

 

He barely had time to register that two women were waiting for him in the hall before he was smothered in red hair. Harry automatically put his arms around his wife, barely listening as she babbled at him.

 

“Oh, I knew you’d be all right, Harry! Now this pesky business is behind us and they’ll never accuse you of overstepping your authority again…”

 

His eyes locked with Hermione’s, her expression relieved and vindicated. He noticed the circles under her eyes and how pale she was after weeks of research on top of her usual job and family obligations. He refused to think about what would have happened to her if he’d been found guilty, after her open support of him.

 

 _Thank you_ , he mouthed at her.

 

Her shaky smile solidified. _Anytime_ , she mouthed back.

 

The numbness began to recede as he looked at his best friend, thankful for the one person who would go to the ends of the earth for him.


End file.
